A long way from home
by jadiekit
Summary: A one shot set in Catterick... Only 2 chapters.


**A one-shot based in Catterick. Smurf is still alive. This will be split into 2 chapters.**

**Sorry in advance, I am only doing this one -shot for now...**  
><strong>-<strong>

Molly Dawes was sat with her head against the train window as she watched the scenery, though slightly blurred, wizz by. She had never been this far away from home before, well except for Afghan of course, but in England she had never been as far as she was going now. The furthest she had ever been was to Bath. Now she was taking a long journy all the way to Catterick, all because her best friend had decided he didn't want to totally leave the army so moved back down there to be a full time Instuctor. The thought of going to Catterick scared her a little and normally she would be the last to voice her opinion to anyone, however she spoke it in front of the man that was sat in front of her reading a book. "Apparently there's loads of trees there... Trees give me the willys..." she shuddered softly at the thought. She didn't know why trees had become a small fear that the young medic had. It seemed silly really. She had been to Afghan, supplying medical help to those who needed it even during enemy fire, and she was afraid of a tall plant. It seemed that the man also though it was silly, his body rocking slightly as a chesty chuckle was released. Placing the book mark that he had in his left hand into the book to keep his place before closing it. With the book closed and tucked in his hand to keep it safe he looked up at her, a soft smile on his face, his brown eyes locking with her green ones. "Molly Dawes. Brilliant medic and bad ass cockney afraid of trees..." he couldn't help but laugh some more as he teased her. "Yeah Boss laugh it all up" she muttered before crossing the small cabin over to him and sitting on his lap, taking the opportunity to lean her head on his shoulder. "Now Dawesy what have I told you about calling me Boss?" he raised an eyebrow playfully before kissing her softly. "Okay, sorry Charlie." Molly smirked up at him before kissing him. At least this long journey wasn't going to be alone.

The train arrived at Darlington station at 11:30. At this point Molly had fallen asleep upon Charles's lap, his arms wrapped around her keeping her safe. He would always keep her safe. Once the train was close to their stop he began softly shaking her awake, aware that the heavy sleeper was a hassle to wake up. By the time the train halted Molly was wide awake, her bag slung to her back and stood holding Charles's hand, his bag also on his back. Walking off of the train they went stright out of the station itself and both took a deep breath of fresh air, happy to be off of the train at last. Looking down at her Charles smiled. "If you want we can go into town. Do some shopping and then head to our hotel before heading off to meet Smurf." The Captain knew that from here they would have an hour journy until they reached Catterick and knew it would be nice to stretch their legs before such an ordeal. "Sounds good to me! Lead the way."

The pair walked into town, Molly looking around as they did, Charles not needing to as he had already been here at least once or twice. Darlington wasn't the best looking town, but it looked some what better then the areas in London she was used to. Molly was eager to look around the shops when she saw that there was a big building, spilt into two using an indoor bridge like system, that was named 'Cornmill Shopping Centre'. They had already passed a big building that was 'Sports Direct' and a massive car park. Clearly this was the main town. Walking up to one of the many entrances Charles spotted a Wetherspoons resturant, named 'The William Stead'. "Do you want to go there for a meal or something before we go shopping?" he suggested feeling pretty hungry himself and felt sure Molly would been the same as they had only had a bowl on Cocopops to share that morning. Molly looked up at the building that was just before the shoping centre and nodded. "I could do with a bite." She agreed eagerly and allowed him to drag her around to the front and into the building.

After eating they went back around to the entrance of the 'Cornmill' they were near before and went in. The building was massive! Upon walking in, there was a 'New Look' on their left, a little 'Greggs' on their right, a stair way with a ticket booth to theatre productions almost in front of them and more shops behind that. The whole shopping centre was home to many shops such as 'Scope Charity shop', 'The Yorkshire Linen Co', 'BonMarche', 'Tesco Express', 'Brighthouse', 'Coffee Bamber' and even a random shop all for Calanders on the bottom floor. The top floor having even more shops such as 'WHSmith', 'Primark', 'D&H Jewellers', 'Next', 'Game'. The list was long. Molly was going to have a field day!

What was meant to be just a short shopping trip ended up being two hours long. Charles's arms now tiring from the amount of shopping Molly had bought. He knew she liked to shop but he had forgotten just how much at times. Hands now full, he insisted that they went to get the bus to their hotel. Making their way to the bus stop, out of the exit near 'Tesco Express' he saw a bus labelled 'X26 Colburn Estate'. He remembered full well that he could get that bus to the hotel and they hurried on it. Charles paying the money and sitting down near the back with Molly. Placing the bags down he let out a soft sigh of relief. "I think I like it here" he heard Molly say with a smile on her face. "If you like it here except for the trees, you're going to love it in Catterick."

The bus journey didn't seem that long and before they knew it they were off and going into a big building called 'Scotch Corner hotel'. It looked amazing and Molly knew that Charles had yet again spoilt her. Checking in and making their way into their room, they placed their stuff in the corner of the room and Charles flopped on the bed sighing. "Can we go to Catterick tomorrow? I'm knackered. I am getting old you know" he chuckled and Molly climbed onto the bed next to him, cuddling close. "You're not that old but yeah, tomorrow sounds good." It was decided. Tomorrow, next stop Catterick Garrison.

**-**  
><strong>Sorry if some is wrong I am writing from memory.<strong>


End file.
